


Burn, Baby, Burn

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, bau tries to appeal to children, hotch is the only adult in the bau, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: in which jack is hanging in the bau and he declares that the floor is lava, but hotch is less than impressed with reader’s dedication to his son’s game…
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Burn, Baby, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in season five and you’ll see why I chose this setting, but this is before episode 100 soo hotch isn’t depressed.

Jack had many opinions about his dad’s job. It was awesome and something he could brag to his preschool friends about, yes, but it seemed to be all talk right now. He was spending time with his dad at the bau because he had some important paperwork to finish and Jack took it upon himself to wander around.

The team, who he vaguely knew of, were also not giving him the vibe that they were the same people that took down bad guys and faced danger. All they were doing was sitting around and doing more paperwork! He walked up to who he assumed was Morgan (going off the description of: the guy who looks the coolest).

Morgan looked down at the boy, who was observing the items on his desk. “You wanna be an agent when you grow up?” He leaned back in his chair.

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know. Daddy never told me how boring it was!” 

He was right, Morgan thought, it was eerily quiet. Maybe he could put an end to that. He motioned for Jack to come closer as he leaned down. “You wanna play a game?’

Jack nodded enthusiastically as Morgan whispered the game into his ear. He was a smart kid and understood the rules and what he had to do to initiate the game. He ran off to the middle of the bullpen, scanning everyone in the room that was about to become an unwilling participant in his game.

JJ and Emily were at the same desk, quietly talking about something funny Henry did last night. Reid was lost in his paperwork, reading at an ungodly pace. Y/n thought she was being sneaky by playing her ds under the desk and making it look like she was reading a file, but Jack saw through that scene. Morgan was now making conversation with Garcia, who walked in a few seconds ago. Rossi was reading the newspaper by an empty desk. Hotch was still in his office, glancing over every minute or so to check on Jack.

Jack climbed on top of an unoccupied desk and took a deep breath, “Guys!” His call quickly gained the attention of everyone in the room, they were all instantly in their “agent mode” as he called it. “The floor is lava!”

Garcia jumped on top of Morgan’s desk along with Morgan himself, making sure their legs weren’t touching the deadly floor.

Y/n nearly fell out of her chair in a scramble to get on her desk and out of the lava.

Rossi rolled his eyes and rested his legs on the desk rather than the floor.

Emily and JJ helped each other up on the desk to safety.

Reid struggled with his crutches, but he got on his own desk without destroying his knee any more than it already was.

“That was a close one!” Y/n looked to Jack, “Thanks for warning us, Jack.”

Of course he had to be the one to save the bau, maybe he was more fit to be the unit chief when he grew up than he originally thought. He started to laugh and make his way to other desks without touching the floor.

Hotch was satisfied with himself that he actually managed to finish his paperwork and spend some time with his son before he went back home to Haley. All he needed to do was give one file to Y/n and they could both be off.

He walked out of his desk with his head down and started down the few steps into the bullpen before he was met with assorted screaming from everyone on the team and his son.

“Hotch, no!”

“You’re gonna step in the lava!”

“Hotch, stop!”

For a moment, he almost panicked. It wasn’t until he noticed his entire team, of full-grown adults, refraining from touching the floor. He wondered whether it was justified for Strauss to question his team at the moment. “How…am I supposed to give you this file, Y/n?”

Y/n shrugged, “Hotch, that kinda sounds like a you problem. I’m not the one who almost stepped into lava.” He gave her a look and she raised her hands in surrender. “Okay…um. I’ll come to you.”

She stepped on her chair, which was luckily one of those spinning chairs with wheels, and thought of her best pathway to Hotch. “Reid, give me a crutch.”

Reid grabbed a crutch and reached out as far as he could to hand it to her. She then started using it as an oar to propel herself forward at a painfully slow pace. “This is…so unproductive.” Hotch sighed, standing in place and waiting for the agent to wheel herself to him.

“I’m not about to burn for a stack of paper, boss-man,” she huffed, the trek taking a lot more energy than she imagined. She eventually got to him and grinned while she took the file from him.

Jack was bored, again. He saw the nod from his dad that they were ready to go and made his way back to the front of the bullpen where the door was. He looked at Y/n, who was currently making her way back to her desk. “The floors not lava anymore!”

Y/n sighed and put her legs on the floor, “you’ve got to be kidding me!”


End file.
